


Destined

by Gem_Gem



Category: Destiny (Video Game), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem_Gem/pseuds/Gem_Gem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was one of the Guardians, one of the chosen few, resurrected with the task of defending the last city on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destined

**Author's Note:**

> I told you, I really, really like crossovers and fusions!
> 
> This came to me about the same way most do, when I am daydreaming and watching my brother play video games. This time it was Destiny. It looks like a fun game, and my brother certainly likes it. It's story and history is fascinating, I am always one for a good plot/story/backstory and depth to characters, and Destiny does have this.
> 
> I wrote this back on 26th October 2014.
> 
> As always with most of my crossovers, I started daydreaming/thinking up one scene, without much plot, and wrote it down. If people like it I will think up some more.  
> I will be referencing the story of the game a lot, and John will also partake in some of the missions given, however it will be from his point of view and may go and end differently to the game, obviously.
> 
> So, once again, let me know what you think!
> 
> * Sherlock references are everywhere in this. Canon and non-canon alike!

John was one of the Guardians, one of the chosen few, resurrected with the task of defending the last city on Earth. His Ghost, whom he liked to call Mike, was friendly and warm, his voice triggering something akin to friendship and familiarity as soon as John had heard it, it reminded him of an old, lost friend and so the Ghost was renamed. The world had changed since he last knew of it, since he last saw it, before he had died. It had taken a while for John to get used to his new life, to knowing everyone he had ever known, had ever loved, his entire family line, had been wiped out. John learned fast once he had been resurrected, like all Guardians had to. He dealt with the new environment, new purpose, new life and new enemies, and easily took up arms without much trouble, having already been in a warzone before in his past life.

John had settled into his class, Titan, with ease, as if he had always been destined to, and followed orders just like he’d done a hundred times over. Perhaps more. 

Early on John noticed that he was perhaps one of the few Guardians that could remember a big heap of their past, as not many could recall as much as John could. The other Guardians hardly ever spoke about the past, only about the future, about the tasks at hand, and about the Traveler, they did not seem to reminisce much at all. So, John kept the knowledge that he remembered each face, each memory, and each smell of the world before to himself and trudged on into the battlefield with grim determination, dreaming of days gone, of the dead, and of the seemingly limitless future ahead of him. 

John didn’t know how long he had been fighting alongside his brethren to protect and defeat at once, but he did know he was tired, horridly so, therefore when he saw a figure steal its way through the Tower in the darkness of the night he didn’t know if he had seen it or not, the recent battle still fresh in his mind. John blinked, frowned and slowly followed as silently as he could. Mike was at his side, like always, and he spared him a glance, signalled for him to hide and crept ever closer.

He found the figure in the Hall of Guardians, hunched over the maps and books spread out on the table. John was unused to not seeing Ikora Rey, Commander Zavala or Cayde-6 huddled around, so unused to it that he hesitated and gave a quick once over to find the cause of their absence. When had they ever left their posts? Did they ever leave?

John peered back the way he had come and then sneaked closer, moving around behind the hunched figure. He sprang when the figure stiffened, sensing his presence, and John grabbed them, thrust them face down over the table with a thud, twice, and then twisted their arms back. Holding them captive with a hand on their wrists, John reached to pull down the hood obscuring the head of the figure.

Dark curly hair bounced free and spilled over the table surface, and John pulled the person back to take a look at their face. He hesitated and then slowly let them go gently.

“Sorry,” He began, motioning everywhere at once with a wave of his hand and tilt of his head. “I thought--”

“Quite right,” The man replied, voice a deep baritone as he straightened and rubbed his freed wrists.

The man was one of the Awoken, skin a bluish-grey and eyes a vibrant, glowing blue. He was tall, lean, and fitted with what looked to be the armour of the Hunter class. John frowned at him in confusion, going over what the man had just said in response.

“What?”

“You were right in your assumption,” he explained. “You thought I was sneaking in here, and you’re quite right, I was— _Wait_ a second, let me just explain my actions before you continue with your roughhousing and no doubt boring interrogation to follow…I am from The Reef, as you might have guessed. I am not here to steal or anything so trivial, I am merely here because I am curious. They are cowards, back at The Reef, the Queen included, they hide and whimper and clutch at what _was_ instead of doing something about what _is_. If you like, you can think of me as a prisoner that has finally escaped his solitude after being kept locked away for years. I was stifled there, dying of boredom; everything is just so… _dull_. My mind rebels at stagnation. I need work, problems, puzzles, a most obscure cypher or complicated investigation. I detest the tedious routine of existence. I crave, ache, and desire, mental exaltation. I cannot live without brain-work. What else is there if not that I ask you?”

John stared at him for a moment in silence and then glanced at the table, “You’re curious about… The Darkness? The Traveler? Do you want to…join the cause?”

“Yes and no,” The man answered.

“Which is it? Pick one.”

“I don’t want to join anything, I am not another brainless solider, another lackey following orders blindly. No, what I want is to solve problems, or _the_ problem. It’s what I’ve wanted to do for so _long_ now,” the man said in a sigh as he turned to gesture to the maps and books. “And I’m here because there is nothing like first-hand evidence and facts.”

“Evidence?” John repeated, trying not to let the fact that the man had just insulted him, as well as everyone he knew. He felt himself bristle with anger silently, but tried to be more interested in the man himself and what he had to say, than the need to rebuke him.

“The world is full of obvious things which nobody ever observes. They see, as you see, but they do not _observe_. There is a clear distinction between the two.”

“I would have thought the Queen, The Reef, would know as much as we do?”

The man shook his head roughly in distain, “No. No there is nothing. Nothing useful. I needed something good, something tangible. I needed data. You should never theorise before there is data, otherwise you begin to twist facts to suit theories, instead of theories to suit facts.”

John watched the man as he ruffled through the literature on the table, and then looked around again, noting once more, the absence of the other Guardians, “Where are the others?”

“Hm?” 

“The other Guardians? Where are they?”

The man glanced up briefly, pressed his lips together in what looked to be a faint grimace of irritation and then waved his hand through the air dismissively, “They are safe, if that’s what you mean. I provided a little…distraction.”

John frowned, “What sort of distraction?”

“Nothing fatal. I’m sure they can handle it with ease,” The man said, taking another look at the information spread out at his fingertips. “However, I’m sure it’s been dealt with by now, they are all quite robust aren’t they? And so, on that note, I should take my leave.”

The man straightened elegantly with one last, lingering look at the table of documents, and brushed passed John towards the exit. John caught him by the arm quickly, but before he could form a protest or even decide and consider what he should say, the man sighed aloud and looked at John with annoyance.

“You’re not going to try and keep me here are you? Look, I did nothing particularly _wrong_ here.”

“Except steal into The Tower at the dead of night to possibly pinch and gather information not for your eyes, you mean?” John replied, arching his brow and then frowning. “How can you expect me to let you just walk freely out of here after all this?”

The man’s shapely mouth twisted into a sly smile, “Because you know I’m not a threat to you or the other Guardians, because you are just as intrigued as I, though your curiosity is locked onto my person rather than the data I am so interested in,” he said confidently. “And because you know I’ll be back.”

“Will you?”

“ _Oh_ , yes.”

John looked him up and down briefly, “Why?”

The man rolled his eyes, “I _told_ you why! I need this. I need something! I cannot just sit back and do nothing; it’s driving me insane! I need to _know_ , to _do_ , to _work_ ,” he huffed, ruffling a hand through his hair with what looked to be jittery frustration. 

“So…you’re just doing this for yourself? Not for someone else? You weren’t sent here?” John pried.

“ _No_. No one knows I’m here,” the man said with a hard breath through his nose. “Strictly speaking, I shouldn’t really be here at _all_. I’m breaking all kinds of rules as it is.” 

John squinted at him in suspicion and interest. “So why risk it? Why risk injury or death sneaking in here? Why risk the Queen’s _wrath_?”

The man’s smile widened and he tilted his head, “For fun?”

“It’s a bit… _dangerous_.” John said, blinking and shifting his weight in mild shock.

“Mm, yes. _Very_ dangerous indeed,” The man nodded, gently pulling his arm from John’s grasp and lifting up his hood. “Getting back in here is going to be a _nightmare_ , so I’ll need your help.”

John crossed his arms with a short bark of laughter, “What makes you think I’d do that?”

“Because you have questions. _A lot_ of them. And the only way to get them answered is to let me back in to question me.”

“I could question you right now? Could call for the others and do the whole interrogation thing you mentioned before,” John grinned.

The man inclined his head, “You _could_ , yes, but you won’t,” he said defiantly, and without so much as a slight hesitation, turned his back on John and slipped out of The Tower unseen, sticking to the shadows skilfully.

John clenched his jaw, dropped his arms to his sides, and let the Awoken man go.


End file.
